


Heels

by violetgrasstea



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetgrasstea/pseuds/violetgrasstea
Summary: Are high heels as easy to walk in as Juza thinks they are...?
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Kudos: 52





	Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Allow me to introduce you to fem JuBan

Banri stood in front of the mirror and restlessly eyed herself from head to toe. Her eyelashes were coated with thick mascara, and her lips were tinted deep red. Her hair was shining with hair gel she had secretly borrowed from Juza while she was doing her make-up in the bathroom earlier. It was just a little, so Juza probably wouldn’t notice. 

Notice some of it missing from the bottle that is, not notice it on Banri's hair. 

She turned around to check  _ exactly  _ how short the black leather dress was and, well, it wasn’t much. But enough to cover her buttocks from the gazes of her classmates and the other people at the club. It perfectly wrapped around her slim waist, although she’d be happier if she had…something else to fill the dress with. At the thought of that, her eyes immediately darted to the indigo haired girl on their couch. Seemingly, she was struggling to read the script for their upcoming play, as she had a dictionary opened in front of her and was highlighting words she didn’t know. Banri always found it entertaining to watch her like this – flipping pages and writing messily on brightly colored sticky notes. But Banri enjoyed watching her do anything.

Truth be told, she didn’t want to go out with her class tonight; or go out at all. She’d much rather lay in bed, play on her phone, and occasionally bicker with Juza. 

‘Damn it! There's even a new event starting tomorrow, and I bet Itaru is going to kick my ass at it...' She retorted to herself in irritation.

Her eyes fell on the shoes enveloping her feet - black high heels, a classic. Banri had long ago dropped the cool and sexy look, she just didn’t feel like it anymore. Now, she prefers comfortable jeans and sneakers. But she had to admit that dressing up like this once in a while wasn’t bad; it made her feel feminine. She didn't dislike the looks and attention either. At least, not all of them.

As Banri was checking herself from every possible angle (although she didn't know what she was stressing over, she was perfect after all), her gaze settled on Juza's reflection in the mirror. The girl that never appeared to show interest in the things concerning her, was now staring at Banri with an intrigued look on her face. Perhaps Banri could have some fun before she goes out.

"Like what you see?" Banri asked playfully, cocking up her right eyebrow.

There was a short pause. An uncomfortable one and it made Banri regret asking.

"No. Just wondering how many times you are going to fall before you leave the dorm." Juza said as her eyes crept from Banri's shoes up to her face. Lapis was a dangerous color. Banri's expression soured. 

"In that case, how about  _ you  _ try walking in them, miss model?" 

Juza rolled her eyes and was about to tell her off, but Banri was quicker. She took off the heels, went up to Juza, and lightly swung them in front of her face with a challenging smile. After staring at each other for about a minute, Juza finally gave in and grabbed them from Banri's hand. Juza didn't want to dance on Banri's palm for her amusement. But if it meant she'll get her peace and quiet back, she was willing to put up with Banri's bullshit for a while.

The heels were surprisingly tight, and by the time she had managed to stand up, Juza's feet had gone numb. Her toenails were digging into the thick lacquer, and she winced at the first step she took. This was harder than she thought. Her goal was to walk to the mirror and back, but that seemed impossible now. She took another step and as if paralyzed, she stopped. How did women do that? And every day too? She turned to glance at Banri, who, unsurprisingly, had a wide smirk of satisfaction spread across her face. Her  _ beautiful  _ face.

Banri crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Not so easy, ah, Hyodo?” 

“At least I’m  _ walking _ . All you were doing was shake your ass left and right in front of the mirror.” Juza said bitterly, as she took yet another agonizing step, but alas, all good things come to an end, Banri thought. Juza stepped askew, tripped forward, and fell face-first on the floor. There was a moment of silence. And at that moment, Juza thought how much she couldn't stand the light-haired brunette, whose laughter was now ringing about.

After Banri had her fair share of laughing, she went up to Juza and took the heels off of her feet and slowly put them back on. She rummaged through her clutch bag for her phone and quickly snapped a picture of Juza's sprawled body. Juza was aware of this, since Banri purposely didn’t turn off the sound of the camera. The sound echoed through her head as evidence that, yes, that indeed did happen. But, she was too tired to even jab at Banri. She simply lied there, the uneven clacking of Banri's heels fading away as she went out of the door and down the stairs.


End file.
